tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Winter Wish
Merry Winter Wish is the eleventh episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Knapford station is to be decorated with lots of festive lights, including one big special light - the Star of Knapford. Thomas is given the job of delivering the special light from Brendam to Knapford, but Salty arrives with some exciting news. He tells the engines that engines and people can make wishes upon the star and that maybe, just maybe, those wishes will come true. Thomas is now even more excited and sets off with his special special. At a junction, Thomas sees Percy clatter over a bridge and thinks that Percy would like to make a wish. He chases Percy and finally catches up with him. Percy makes his wish and Thomas sets off once again. Thomas then sees Henry. Thomas thinks that Henry might like to make a wish too. So he follows him to Tidmouth Sheds where Henry does make a wish. Finally, Thomas sees James whiz past. Thomas chases after James to see if he would like to make a wish. Thomas follows James up Gordon's Hill, but, coming down the other side, Thomas slips and slides on the icy rails and cannot stop. When he finally grinds to halt, the star flies off his flatbed and through the air and crashes onto the tracks in front of Thomas. Thomas worries that none of his friends' wishes will come true and wonders how he can get the star to Knapford. He makes a wish on the broken star that his friends will come and help him. His wish comes true when a concerned Henry, James, and Percy arrive to help. Percy keeps an eye on the star, Henry collects some workmen to fix it, and James and Thomas fetch Rocky. The star is soon mended and the friends chuff quickly to Knapford. Once there, the star is lifted into place on the station's roof. Everyone cheers and claps when the star is lit up. Thomas apologises for his friends' wishes not coming true, but they have. Henry, James, and Percy reveal that their wishes were that they would all be under the Star of Knapford together. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * A Dock Worker * Rocky (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * The Watermill Trivia * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the fourteenth season. * Almost every television guide in the UK refers to this episode as Thomas' Winter Wish, which may mean this was the episode's original British title. * The episode was re-narrated for UK DVDs to replace the "Winter Holidays" lines with "Christmas Holidays". Goofs * When Thomas chases James, James is facing the same way as Thomas. But when the star flies through the air, James somehow turns around. * On the trip to Knapford, Thomas and Percy have lamps, but Henry and James do not. * When Thomas chases Percy, they both pass a red signal. * At Knapford, Henry just pushes Rocky and lets him roll on his own. * Gordon's Hill switches from three to two tracks after Thomas reaches the top of it. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Winter Wish In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:MerryWinterWishtitlecard.png|Title card File:MerryWinterWishUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:MerryWinterWishNorwegianTitleCard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:MerryWinterWishRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:MerryWinterWishKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:MerryWinterWish1.png File:MerryWinterWish2.png File:MerryWinterWish3.png|Stanley and Rosie File:MerryWinterWish4.png File:MerryWinterWish5.png File:MerryWinterWish6.png File:MerryWinterWish7.png File:MerryWinterWish8.png File:MerryWinterWish9.png File:MerryWinterWish10.png|James, Percy, and Thomas File:MerryWinterWish11.png|Salty File:MerryWinterWish12.png File:MerryWinterWish13.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:MerryWinterWish14.png File:MerryWinterWish15.png File:MerryWinterWish16.png File:MerryWinterWish17.png File:MerryWinterWish18.png File:MerryWinterWish19.png File:MerryWinterWish20.png File:MerryWinterWish21.png File:MerryWinterWish22.png|The Star of Knapford File:MerryWinterWish23.png File:MerryWinterWish24.png File:MerryWinterWish25.png File:MerryWinterWish26.png File:MerryWinterWish27.png File:MerryWinterWish28.png File:MerryWinterWish29.png|The Star of Knapford File:MerryWinterWish30.png File:MerryWinterWish31.png File:MerryWinterWish32.png File:MerryWinterWish33.png File:MerryWinterWish34.png File:MerryWinterWish35.png File:MerryWinterWish36.png File:MerryWinterWish38.png|Percy makes a wish File:MerryWinterWish39.png File:MerryWinterWish40.png File:MerryWinterWish41.png File:MerryWinterWish42.png File:MerryWinterWish43.png File:MerryWinterWish44.png File:MerryWinterWish45.png File:MerryWinterWish46.png File:MerryWinterWish47.png File:MerryWinterWish48.png File:MerryWinterWish49.png File:MerryWinterWish50.png|Henry makes a wish File:MerryWinterWish51.png File:MerryWinterWish52.png File:MerryWinterWish53.png File:MerryWinterWish54.png File:MerryWinterWish55.png File:MerryWinterWish56.png File:MerryWinterWish57.png File:MerryWinterWish58.png File:MerryWinterWish59.png File:MerryWinterWish60.png File:MerryWinterWish61.png File:MerryWinterWish62.png File:MerryWinterWish63.png File:MerryWinterWish64.png File:MerryWinterWish65.png File:MerryWinterWish66.png File:MerryWinterWish67.png File:MerryWinterWish68.png File:MerryWinterWish69.png File:MerryWinterWish70.png File:MerryWinterWish71.png File:MerryWinterWish72.png|The star breaks File:MerryWinterWish73.png File:MerryWinterWish74.png File:MerryWinterWish75.png|Thomas makes a wish File:MerryWinterWish76.png File:MerryWinterWish77.png File:MerryWinterWish78.png File:MerryWinterWish79.png File:MerryWinterWish80.png File:MerryWinterWish81.png File:MerryWinterWish82.png File:MerryWinterWish83.png File:MerryWinterWish84.png File:MerryWinterWish85.png File:MerryWinterWish86.png File:MerryWinterWish87.png File:MerryWinterWish88.png File:MerryWinterWish89.png File:MerryWinterWish90.png File:MerryWinterWish91.png File:MerryWinterWish92.png File:MerryWinterWish93.png File:MerryWinterWish94.png File:MerryWinterWish95.png File:MerryWinterWish96.png File:MerryWinterWish97.png File:MerryWinterWishpromotionalposter.png|Promotional poster File:WinterWish1.png File:WinterWish2.png File:WinterWish3.png File:WinterWish4.png File:WinterWish5.gif File:WinterWish6.png File:WinterWish7.png File:WinterWish8.png File:WinterWish9.png File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue644)1.gif File:MerryWinterWish62.gif File:MerryWinterWishPromo.png Episode File:Merry Winter Wish - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video